The Concussion
by AnimeYoutubeAddiction
Summary: sometimes when you can't see straight everything becomes clear. {LuNa} /eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Luffy!" Nami yells and pounds on the captain's door "Breakfast!"

"Meat! Is there any meat?" Luffy the captain responds in a loud sleepy voice. Luffy was the captain of the Straw Hat pirate crew. Which contained nine members including himself. There was Luffy the captain, Zoro the three swordsman, Nami the navigator, Usopp the sniper, Sanji the cook, the reindeer Chopper who is the doctor, Robin the archeologist, Cyborg Franky the shipwright, and the skeleton Brook who is the musician.

"There's some sausage you might want to hurry before it's all gone" Nami sighs and shakes her head. There was then a loud commotion coming from the captain's room before the door swings open and hits Nami square in the face. She stumbled backwards and slowly lowered herself to the floor her right hand covering her face. "Ow ow ow" Crippled with worry Luffy stands there motionless for a few moments looking at his navigator slouched over on the floor. He then walks up to her and sits down in front of her.

"Nami are you okay?" he asks staring at her hand where her eyes would be.

"I'm fine" she moves her hand revealing a red bump on her head and a bloody nose, Luffy was surprised by her appearance

"Are you sure Nami?" he questions her "your nose is bleeding" he looks into her watering eyes

"It's nothing… really" she wipes the blood from her nose with her hand just causing it to smear across her cheek. Luffy then stands up and holds out his hand to her.

"Here let me help" Nami then smiles and takes his hand and stands up. When she stands her head starts to pound and the room starts to spin. She tries to act normal, but as they start she couldn't walk straight. She stumbles to her right and hits the wall with a big thud.

"Nami!" Luffy quickly runs over to her worried, and grabs both of her hands to help her stay upright. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing Luffy" Nami pulls her hands out of his and tries to walk again. She then stumbles to the left hitting that wall. Luffy runs up to her again

"I don't know what's wrong Nami, but I'm going to take you to Chopper!" He scoops her up and carries her to the kitchen like a groom carries his bride. The room, however was still spinning to Nami and it was making her feel sick. She had no choice but to close her eyes and cling to his chest. Luffy looked down at his navigator and smiled to himself as he continued towards the kitchen "Chopper!" Luffy yells as he walks into the kitchen with Nami in his arms. Everyone then turns and looks at him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed I'll try to get then next chapter up soon especially because I left you on a cliffhanger like the bitch I am XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Something is wrong with Nami!" Luffy exclaims as he enters the kitchen

"You bastard what did you do to Nami-Swan?" Sanji yells at the captain

"Nothing!"

"Take her to my room and I'll check her up" Chopper states calmly. Luffy nods and carries her to Chopper's room with Chopper following behind. "Lay her down over there" Chopper points to a bed, Luffy then walks over to it and lays Nami down "Now what happened?"

"I have no idea! I heard a thud and then she was on the ground!" Luffy explains

"You hit me with your door dumbass" Nami moaned from the bed

"Well why were you outside my door?"

"I was telling you that breakfast was ready!"

"Well you should know better than to stand in front of my door when you tell me there's food!" Luffy laughs holding his stomach

"If I could see straight I'd hit you" Nami threatens

"I'm going to shine a light in your eyes Nami" Chopper says ignoring them. She nods as he uses a small flashlight on her eyes

"Ow! Chopper that's bright!" Nami yells

"Hold still Nami!" Chopper continues to look at her eyes "It looks like she has a mild concussion. She'll need plenty of rest" Chopper concludes

"I can't rest Chopper! I have to work on my maps!" Nami exclaims

"Your health is more important!" Chopper states

"Not true!" Nami says and stands up but instantly stumbles to her right running into Luffy

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughs at her "You can't even walk straight!"

"Shut up baka!" Nami swings her arm hitting the top of Luffy's head

"Itetetete" Luffy holds the bump on his head and then Nami collapses

"Ahhhhh!" Chopper exclaims worried. He turns into his human form and picks her up "Luffy stop fighting with my patients!" He lays Nami on the bed

"She hit me!" Luffy points out

"Just stop teasing her you're making her mad"

"Alright alright" Luffy responds as Nami's eyes start to flutter open

"Chopper…" Nami groans "can I go to my room?"

"Yes, but let me carry you" Chopper responds

"I-I can take her Chopper" Luffy volunteers as both Nami and Chopper look at him surprised "If that's alright… I want to help" Chopper then looks him up and down

"Alright but be careful!" Chopper agrees

"Right!" Luffy exclaims and walks over to Nami and scoops her up. He starts to head down the hallway with her in his arms

"What was the real reason you wanted to take me?" Nami questions

"You smell good Nami… like tangerines!" Luffy being the idiot he is was not aware that this would normally count as flirting. Either way his comment caused Nami to blush a bit. Nami's head still spinning she wraps her arms around the captain's neck, and rests her head on her shoulder. Luffy smiles and holds her a bit closer. He was about to do something before they ran into Sanji in the hallway.

"You bastard where are you taking Nami-Swan to?" Sanji yells upset that she's clinging to the captain so

"Shhhh!" Luffy hushes him "We're going to her bedroom so she can lie down"

"We?" Sanji yells his eyes filled with rage and jealousy

"Mhm…" Nami moans and moves around a bit in Luffy's arms. They both look at her only to realize she had fallen asleep

"You're obviously bothering her! Give her to me" Sanji states holding his arms out

"No! She was fine until you started yelling!" Luffy accuses the chef "I promised Chopper I would take her safely to her room and that is exactly what I'm planning to do!"

"Well you planned wrong!" Sanji exclaims and kicks Luffy's feet out from under him causing Luffy to drop Nami on the floor with a loud hollow thud, while also knocking the wind out of her. She gasps a few times trying to catch her breath and starts to cough as soon as she does.

"Luffy… what the hell?" she groans seeing him on the ground next to her "What happened?" she questions

"I'm… going to kick his ass!" Luffy yells and charges at Sanji before Nami grabs his wrist and holds him back

"I don't know what happened here but let's just go to my room… and don't drop me again!" Nami exclaims

"It was his fault!" Luffy points at Sanji "he tripped me!" Nami then looks over at Sanji and he replies

"He's lying! Let me take you to your room I won't drop you!" Sanji's eyes turn into hearts

"That's a kind offer Sanji" Nami replies as Luffy stands up and scoops her up "but Luffy is taking me"

"I'll get you for this you bastard!" Sanji yells at Luffy. Luffy continues to ignore the chef as he rearranges Nami a little bit in his arms and continues to walk right by Sanji. Nami once again wraps her arms around Luffy's neck and rests her head on his chest. She smiles mockingly at Sanji as they walk by.

"Sorry about that Nami" Luffy apologizes "I didn't mean to drop you"

"That's alright Luffy. Just don't drop me again or I'll have to hurt you" Nami smiles

"I won't drop you again" Luffy smiles reassuring her "as long as Sanji doesn't trip me again" he mumbles

"I trust you Luffy" Nami yawns as she dozes off in his arms. He holds her closer to him and places his straw hat on top of her head.

"We're almost there Nami" Luffy whispers to his sleeping navigator. They soon reach the door to Nami's room. He stretches his arms until his hand reaches the door knob and then he turns it. He walks in with Nami still clinging to his chest. He walks over to her bed and gently lays her down having to slowly pull her arms off form around his neck trying not to wake her.

"Mhmn…" Nami moans half asleep and turns over on the bed. She soon settles down and falls back into a deep slumber. Luffy pulls a blanket over her and takes the straw hat which had fallen off her head and puts it on the nightstand, along with a note that read:

 _ **Dear Nami,**_

 _ **Get better soon! Also sorry I hit**_

 _ **you with my door…**_

 _ **~Luffy**_

 __He leans the note up against the straw hat and takes a few steps back. He heads for the door but stops in his tracks when he hears his navigator turn in her sleep. He turns towards the bed and gazes with soft eyes at Nami peacefully sleeping. He stands there for a few moments not able to look away as if his eyes were glued on her. He was finally able to look away and he turns towards the door and closes his eyes. He lowered his head slowly and whispered

"LuNa… I like that" he smiles brightly to himself and reaches for the doorknob. He opened the door and stopped.

"Nami… I think I… love you…" he whispered and gently closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Hope you enjoyed It took me a while to type it all I had to get a pillow to sit on half way through XD feel free to post a review positive criticism is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

He turned and walked down the hallway with his head facing the floor smiling to himself before he ran into something. He looked up only to see the chef whose eyes were filled with rage.

"where's Nami-swan?" Sanji yells

"She's sleeping in her bed just like I promised" Luffy responds calmly

"You didn't harm her in any way did you?" Sanji questions

"Of course not I'm not you!"

"What was that?"

"Whatever Sanji I'm not going to argue with you over nothing" Luffy shakes his head and continues walking as his smile reappears on his face.

*That night*

"Mhmn…" Nami rolls over in her bed and squeezes her eyes shut. She restlessly moves around in her bed. Defeated she huffs and opens her eyes. "I can't get comfortable" she complains to herself. She lies on her back for a few moments blankly staring up at the ceiling. She stretches with a squeal and sits up. She sighs and walks over to the door and opens it "I'll get some fresh air" She whispers to herself. She then turns around to grab a sweater as she sees Luffy's hat and note. "Idiot" she laughs as she reads the note and grabs her sweater and puts Luffy's straw hat on. She turns back to the door walks through it and closes it behind her. She wanders out to the deck but stops in her tracks when she sees someone with a red long sleeved shirt blowing in the wind. "Luffy?" She whispers. As she drew closer she confirmed it was in fact her captain. She smiles to herself and sneaks up behind her captain without a sound. She takes the straw hat off of her head and planted it on Luffy's head from behind. Surprised he tenses up before he turns around. Both of their hearts skip a beat when their eyes meet. After a moment of silence Luffy speaks

"What are you doing up Nami?"

"I could ask you the same question" Nami responds with a faint smile

"Is your head better then? Can you see straight?" Luffy askes concerned of her well being

"My vision is still a little shaky but I can walk" she scans his face "don't worry" she reassures him. Nami then walks to the right of Luffy and leans up against the rail. She closes her eyes and enjoys the soft mist of the ocean against her face and the salty wind blow through her hair. Luffy looks over at her and smiles to himself.

"Kawaii…" Luffy whispers to himself. Nami slowly opens her eyes and Luffy quickly looks away blushing.

"Hmm…? Luffy did you say something?" Nami asks

"No why?" Luffy lies to her face

"I thought I heard something… Must be my ears playing tricks on me" She shrugs and continues to look out over the ocean. They stand there silent for a few moments before Nami shivers.

"Are you cold Nami?" Luffy looks over at her worried.

"Just a little bit I brought a coat but it's colder than I expected" she rubs her arms

"Why don't you go inside?"

"It's no use I can't sleep" Luffy looks over at her before he stretches his arm and wraps it around her waist then pulls her back to him. The quickness of his arm caused Nami to yelp out and pulls her right into his chest.

"You'll catch a cold" Luffy whispers "I'll keep you warm" Nami blushes and rests her head on his chest.

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughs and blushes. He holds her close and rubs her back. Nami smiles softly and closes her eyes

"You're so warm" Nami whispers but shivers once more. Luffy then looks down at her.

"I'll be right back" Luffy states and places his hat on her head and turns and walks inside. Nami rubs her arms to keep warm. Luffy soon returns with two thick blankets a few minutes later. He walks to the middle of the Sunny's deck and drops the blankets. He grabs one and lies it down with a flap. Luffy then lies down on his back and looks up at the stars

"Do you know any constellations?" Luffy asks not taking his eyes off of the stars.

"Only a few" Nami stands still for a moment before walking over to the blanket and lying down next to Luffy. Luffy looks over at her and smiles

"Are you still cold?" Luffy asks his smile fading and replaced with a concerned expression

"Yeah a little" Nami shivers

"Well I brought this for you" Luffy sits up and pulls the second blanket over Nami. Luffy lies back down and looks back up at the stars. Nami's eyes are locked on her captain as her cheeks turn a light shade of red

"Luffy…" Nami says his name then hesitates

"Yes Nami?" Luffy looks over at her

"Can I… Hug you?" Nami whispers shyly

"Of course Nami you don't have to ask permission" Luffy shows his classic idiotic grin. Nami stays still for a moment surprised by his response before Luffy wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Nami blushes and puts the blanket over him as well and rests her head and left hand on his chest. Cuddling under the blankets they look back up at the stars

"There's the big dipper" Luffy points

"And Leo the Lion" Nami points as well

"You sure are smart Nami I can only find the big and small dipper" Luffy laughs

"Well how about each time we see the stars together I'll teach you a new one" Nami smiles

"Deal!" Nami then takes Luffy's straw hat and lays it down next to the blanket. Nami then rests her head on Luffy's chest once again.

"You're cold Nami" Luffy pulls her closer to him and caresses her head. Nami slowly closes her eyes and snuggles up to him. Nami soon dozed off and Luffy kissed the top of her head.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Author's note:

I'm _so sorry_ it took me so long to update this school can really bite you in the butt sometimes and also sorry for the short chapter :/


End file.
